


10 au! drabbles for vixx & history

by dustsheet



Category: History (Band), VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, depending on the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustsheet/pseuds/dustsheet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 aus for Vixx & History, focused on:<br/>Highschool; Hogwarts; Teen Wolf; Pokemon; Tales of Symphonia; Military service; End of the World; Fairy Tale; Street Artists; Elementary school<br/>in which half is vixx, the other half is history<br/>(originally posted on lj;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highschool (vixx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Highschool**  
>  vixx • OT6 • mild melancholia? • g

It's their last year here. In a few months they'll be leaving high school, leaving it so that other students like Sanghyuk can take their place. Soon they will part ways, both of them going to different colleges and taking different paths, meeting other people and settling down in a completely new environment. 

It's probably one of their last moment of peace before their final exams and both Taekwoon and he are quietly sitting on the stairs leading to the basketball field. The sun is shining high above their head, enlightening the deep blue sky and warming up their skin with its rays. It's the end of the afternoon and wind is softly blowing through their dark hair. From their spot, they can easily watch the match that is taking place down there: how Hongbin is easily defeating Jaewhan and Wonsik's team all on his own, an innocent smile on his pretty face. 

“Hello hyungs!” Sanghyuk hurriedly says before dropping his bag besides them and running to the ground to take part of the game, still freshly dressed in his middle school uniform. 

Hakyeon smiles at this, although he fakes annoyance and being hurt over Sanghyuk's rough dismissal at first. He keeps on watching, glad to see them so content with everything, glad to still be able to hear them laughing as if they have no care in the world, as if any problem is being forgotten over this simple game of basketball.

Hakyeon feels a tinge of ache in his heart. It's their last days here and he feels reluctant at the idea of leaving the place where he has spent so much time. A place where he has made a lot of memories, some bad and some good, but all as precious, and he doesn't want to forget anything. Although he is really pleased to be there right now, he can't keep himself from feeling a sudden uneasiness, melancholia eating at the edge of his heart. 

His smile must have faltered, somehow, because the oldest suddenly feels a hand pressing against his shoulder. He turns around to see a frowning Taekwoon offering him one of his earphone. He accepts it in silence, and they both go back to focus on the game.

The music that is playing is quiet, a ballad which seems to fit Taekwoon's personality quite well. Hakyeon's smile is genuine, thankful. 

He doesn't want to let go just yet, so instead he tries to memorize every single passing second in his mind.


	2. Hogwarts (history)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hogwarts**  
>  history • jaeho/yijeong • fluff • g

It's not that Jaeho agree to this stupid cliché in which Slytherin always bully Hufflepuff. He actually has nothing against pupils in Hufflepuff, really. He even owns a few friends there and gets along more than fine with them.  
No, the fact that Jaeho despises a certain boy in Hufflepuff has literally nothing to do with the House, indeed.

It has to do with the fact that Jang Yijeong -the said boy in Hufflepuff- is probably one of the dumbest and most clueless wizard Jaeho has ever gotten the chance to meet. (The fact that he has managed to skip a year and be in his class still doesn't make sense to the Slytherin teenager.) It has to do with the fact that everyone likes the Hufflepuff better, that he dares to look back at Jaeho as if he isn't afraid and that he once defeated him in duel. 

(It has nothing to do, however, with the fact that Yijeong is probably one of the cutest wizard Jaeho has ever gotten the chance to meet. Nothing to do either with the fact that he owns the prettiest, glossiest pink lips ever, or that his obnoxious laugh actually makes Jaeho's heart flutter. Nothing to do with the weird looks he gets from the younger one's senior when he stares a bit too long or the bothering -painful- pang in his chest when the same senior -Dokyun- ruffles the boy's fluffy hair.)

It's only natural that Jaeho -and he really can't help it- always make fun of Yijeong whenever they meet in class or fall upon each other in the corridors of the Castle. It is only natural to him, even though Kyungil hyung himself, who isn't known to be the nicest guy ever, often ask him why he keeps on picking on the Hufflepuff, _'because everyone loves Yijeong'_ – from the people in his class and teachers to all the Slytherin pupils and maybe even, even the Whomping Willow-.  
It comes to a point where even his friend Sihyung who isn't the brightest guy alive -might be even dumber than Yijeong- tells him to get over himself and ask for advices to Kyungil on how to actually woo a certain cute Hufflepuff boy. 

Jaeho doesn't reply back.  
(He goes to Kyungil instead.)


	3. Teen Wolf (Vixx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Teen Wolf**  
>  vixx • hint!taekwoon/hakyeon badass!hyuk OT6 • no idea • g

It's in the middle of the night that Sanghyuk has to open his door for a whole pack of werewolves to enter his house and make it to his dining room. 

The young boy watches them entering one by one in silence. They all seem quite cautious except for Jaehwan, who automatically sits on the couch, a huge stupid smile adorning his face. 

Hakyeon is the last one to step in, and as soon as he catches a glimpse of Hyuk's face, he holds him in his arms, almost strangling the poor boy in his strong choking grip. 

“Hyuk-ah, our Hyukie! How are you? I missed you, you know!” 

If Hyuk is trying to catch his breath, he doesn't miss the dangerous look and low growl coming from Taekwoon.

“Alright alright hyung, I missed you too, can you please let me go now? I'm Suffocating.” 

At those words, the alpha releases him with a pout before going back to his mate who has now icy blue eyes and his hand around Hakyeon's waist. The shift is painfully obvious, blatant under his eyes, but Sanghyuk chooses to ignore it in order to observe the three others wolves instead. 

It's the first time that Hakyeon is coming with the whole pack: until now he had only met Taekwoon once or twice and that was it. The fact that the alpha is there with every of his members can only mean a few things, and if the oldest is being his usual loud self, Hyuk knows him well enough to decipher the edge to his smile and the glints of red sparkling in his eyes. 

Sanghyuk raises his eyes for them to fall upon a ridiculously pretty face -Hongbin's- and deep golden glowing eyes looking straight through his. He doesn't look away, isn't even afraid. He sees the lack of trust in these as easily as he has seen it in Wonsik's and Jaehwan's wary features earlier. 

“Hakyeon hyung, is this really him? I mean Han Sanghyuk? He's younger than any of us and looks like the first who's gonna die.” it's Wonsik's voice that breaks the silence.

The alpha is about to reply back but the emissary prevents him from doing so, ruffling his already messy hair before answering in a not so gentle tone.

“I might be younger than any of you but I know enough to say that silver bullets aren't the only thing that can cause you harm. I have in this house as much tools to heal you than hurt you, starting with wolfsbane and mountain ashes. I know enough to know that being an emissary has nothing to do with age and that your pack is being chased by hunters. Now, if you consider that you don't need my help for your little werewolf asses to be saved, you can leave this house and let me sleep in peace, thank you very much.”

Low growls can be heard before all golden eyes shift back to black.


	4. Pokemon (history)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pokemon**  
>  history • jaeho/yijeong • fluff • g

They meet for the first time in the pokecenter of Hearthome city. Jaeho is here to heal his pikachu Dokyun after a particularly rough match and needs rest himself. Yijeong is talking with one of the nurse, joking and laughing loudly, whole heartedly, as he sips on his soda. They don't talk to each other but the younger one doesn't miss the curious look he gets from the other.

It's only two days later that they meet again, in the same huge city, in front of the Contest Hall. Yijeong has a pokemon walking besides him -it's too tall to be sitting on his shoulder- and he's laughing again, patting his friend's head the best he can considering his own height, giving him what might certainly be a poffin. When he steps into the Hall, someone called Kyungil runs to the cute trainer and gives him the biggest hug Jaeho has ever witnessed. He doesn't say a thing. 

They meet again when Jaeho is leaving the city, bag on his shoulder and Dokyun just a step behind. Yijeong seems to be walking back to his hotel when their eyes meet. The youngest trainer acknowledges him by offering him his brightest smile and a ushered “fighting” before disappearing into the dark night. 

It's only on their fourth meeting that they talk for the first time. They're in the neighboured city to Hearthome and fall upon each other on the streets. Dokyun and Sihyung -it's the tall pokemon's name, he has learnt- seem to like each other and so they decide to go eat somewhere to talk, buying the most delicious pokefood to their friends. It's a fun evening and Jaeho doesn't fail to notice how pretty Yijeong's smile is. 

They meet again after that, again and again. They meet in every city they are going to, falling upon each other at the most random places, and it soon becomes a routine to eat together somewhere every time they meet.  
(The only time they don't is when Yijeong is eating with his friend Kyungil instead, and Jaeho isn't so pleased to see him again.) 

It's at the end of their twelfth meeting that Jaeho finally asks Yijeong if he would mind travelling along with him rather than doing it alone.  
The younger trainer's eyes are crinkling, spark strong, crumbs of laughter rolling from his tongue. 

The next time they meet is the morning after that night, when they leave the city together.


	5. Tales of Symphonia (vixx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tales Of Symphonia**  
>  vixx • taekwoon/hakyeon • angst • pg?

Taekwoon watches Hakyeon change a bit more with every step they take. 

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon becomes an angel with every seal they break, watches as it seems that the older one is losing his senses with every passing day. 

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon loses the bits of his humanity to every rush of angel toxicosis flooding his body. He watches as the older one keeps on smiling despite the fact that he's incredibly tired -exhausted- all the time, and that the pain never stop, never diminish, only gets stronger with every pull of his lips. 

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon's smile loses his light with every step he takes, watches as his tan skin grows paler to the sacred poison running through his veins, watches as the sparkle in his eyes fades with every motion of his sword. 

Taekwoon watches Hakyeon lose his appetite, lose his ability to sleep and speak.

Taekwoon knows something is definitely wrong when he starts talking more often than Hakyeon does.  
The chosen one used to be a bubbly cheerful annoyingly loud person. He used to always chatter whenever he wanted and always bother the younger one to try to get him to speak, even if it was only a few words. 

Taekwoon wonders when did they exchange roles and when did things turn out so wrong.

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon becomes a lifeless angel doll with every seal they break, watches as he loses the boy he love to their stupid quest. 

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon almost dies before his eyes, because he's the chosen one and it's his job, because he's supposed to give his life to achieve his mission. The younger despises the other for not telling him. He holds him tight in his arms, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, rolling down, down, on the older one's pale emotionless face. 

Taekwoon whispers words to the boy in his arms, about how they're going to go through this and how he shouldn't worry because he will find a solution, he will find a way to get the lively and bright smile back on Hakyeon's face, even if it means he has to beat up both worlds to do so.

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon's face has lost any remains of what used to be warmth or life lighting up his smile.


	6. Military Service (history)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Military Service**  
>  history • jaeho/yijeong • fluff • g

Jaeho is popular among his fellow comrades, funny enough to lighten any atmosphere with his awkward and lame humour, never hesitating to make fun of himself in the process. It's probably why his officer has sent him to get the new boys, the ones who will be doing their military service for the first year. It's only a matter of a few days, a small job to get them used to their new surroundings and to learn the rules of the army, the ones they will have to follow for two whole years. 

It's his second year here, so Jaeho knows how it is to leave your family for a foreign environment, how plain the food taste, having nothing to do with your mom's, or any apprehension about the army. He knows how it is, so he supposes he'll be able to deal with it. 

Only he doesn't expect for the moment he enter the room -obviously too small for the number of people in there- to see one of the new boy crying on the ground, muffling his sobs in his -now disgusting- sleeve, another boy rubbing his back, trying to comfort him the best he can. 

The young man sighs before clapping and getting everyone to stand up and look at him. He meets the eyes of everyone except for the one with the puffy red eyes, but he nods nonetheless. He tells them what he needs to: how they're going to live from now on and for two whole years, what rules they are going to follow and the risks they would be taking if they ever decided not to respect them. He tries to introduce himself as a kind hyung, but tells them to man up since not everyone is going to be this nice and they'll have to stand for themselves. 

Their answer is nowhere hesitant, and he's happy to hear them loud and determined. 

After he dismisses them, Jaeho goes to the boy with red eyes, cute cheeks and a peculiar jaw, curious to know if he's doing ok, concerned about doing his job right and getting him into the right path. He's surprised to face a young man with straight looking eyes, staring right through him, focused and unfaltering. He sees “Jang Yijeong” written on his uniform, and a strong expression drawn on his face. 

Jaeho ruffles “Yijeong”'s hair, whispering a small “good” before leaving them for today to get back to his own squad.


	7. End of the world (vixx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **End of the world**  
>  vixx • hint!taekwoon/hakyeon hint!sanghyuk/hongbin • angst • pg?

It's the last day before the end of the world.  
There's no such thing as riots out there, just people calling for help, others accepting their fate, and the sharp truth reverberating itself on every surface, insinuating itself through his skin. 

The countdown has already started, the great clock of the world quietly tickling, counting the last seconds of its own existence. 

He's sitting against the wall of their small flat, looking through the open window, not uttering a word. He lets the sunshine kiss his skin for the last time, breathe even and eyes focused on the shades of orange outside. 

The sun is disappearing behind the earth, leaving only shadow to his eyes, a pitch black sky, darker than anything he has ever seen. 

The night holds almost no fear as they all know that nothing can ever possibly change what is going to happen. In a few hours, around five thirty in the morning, the sun will rise for the last time ever to implode, blowing everything in their galaxy, leaving nothing else than an endless void and pure nothingness.

The night will be the longest of all nights. White yet incredibly dark. It's the last hours before the end and everyone is trying to make the best out of it. The streets are almost quiet, wind whispering nothings. It's as if the world had agreed to make as less sound as it could for their last night, perhaps to help everyone find peace in their last moments. 

He can hear Hakyeon's muffled sobs in the other room, can picture them being silenced by Taekwoon's tender yet desperate kisses. He knows that Jaehwan is probably spending time with his girlfriend, holding her in his arms, lulling her to sleep with soft lullabies which rips his throat out, raw. He thinks about how Wonsik must be with his family by now, spending time with his sister, more dreadful of what's going to happen to her than to himself. 

And here he is, spending his last moments sitting in their shared flat, too small for them all, looking with blank eyes as darkness is taking the city over.  
The stars are slowly falling, setting themselves ablaze and destroying the concrete where they land, spreading stardust everywhere, shattering thousands of dreams in their wake. Starlight is not strong enough to lit up the sky, not strong enough to lit up the remains of hope concealed in his heart. 

A warm hand crawls to his, lacing its fingers with his cold ones. He raises his eyes to meet Hongbin's and immediately holds back, glad to be able to find some comfort in the other's welcoming embrace.

They spend the last hours of the night sitting here, backs against the wall, neither saying a word nor moving, watching as the world crumbles while standing up. 

 

Sanghyuk feels the hand around his own suddenly tightening its hold: the sun is rising.  
He doesn't let go.


	8. Fairy Tale (history)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fairy Tale**  
>  history • jaeho/yijeong • fluff/crack • pg (mention of nakedness??)

Jaeho doesn't really know what he had expected by kissing a frog – an angry ugly frog, he might add, with a huge mouth emitting annoying noises – but he certainly hadn't expected this. 

It was all a bet at first, a stupid bet that he had soon started to regret agreeing to. The one who initiated it, his childhood friend Dokyun, is already fleeing the scene before he gets caught, a strained smile on his face, leaving as if to say “ take care of this on your own, it's your shit, not mine.” Jaeho doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry at this, but he knows for sure that he wants to run after Dokyun and hit him in the face because it was all his idea in the first place. 

He doesn't, for a very naked -young cute boy- is now clinging to his arm, looking straight at his face, eyes big, mouth annoyingly huge. 

Jaeho doesn't believe in “frogs turned into princes". It has since long become a myth to his ears, has last happened at the time of his great grand parents and... Why would the frog turn into a young boy when he's himself a prince? It doesn't even make sense!

He's never been this confused before, but it doesn't matter as the used-to-be-frog boy is now standing up revealing his whole _bare_ body to Jaeho and Oh. Oh.

“We really need to get yourself some clothes.”


	9. Street Artists (vixx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Street Artists** (hongdae)  
>  vixx • OT6 • fluff • g

They all meet on the same night, on the blinding streets of Hongdae. 

Hakyeon is dancing along the humming of Taekwoon's voice, both surrounded by a small crowd, and the dancer feels almost bare under their curious eyes, but he goes with it. Not looking back, he concentrates on the motions of his own body and tries to forget that everyone is watching him as they walk by. Taekwoon is there, reassuring, as if telling him that everything is ok, and when Hakyeon meets his eyes he knows it's the truth. He's never been this thankful to have his friend by his side.

It's when they take their first break at ten that Hongbin comes along, dimples at the corner of his smile, bangs falling upon his pretty eyes, guitar on his back. He asks them if they would mind if he accompanied them. They don't. He plays along, laughter illuminating his face and warming up their hearts.

The second one to get there is Wonsik. He's a friend of Hongbin's and that's why he goes to them in the first place. He asks them if they need a rapper, and it's probably just for fun at first but he's good and dances with Hakyeon at times and they all get along better than they would have ever thought.

The third one to come is Jaehwan. He's watching their performances for a long time at first before a smile is lighting up his face and he asks them if he can be part of the crew too. He has always wanted to sing, he tells them, but being on its own in Hongdae is a bit intimidating. They take him in. Jaehwan is a really good singer and is amazing at doing beatbox and stupid jokes. 

The last one to join them is Sanghyuk. He has a cute grin on his face but mischievous eyes and is younger than all of them. He asks them what they're doing for a start, sits for what seems half an hour watching them before standing up and dancing along to the music. He makes a place for himself, his grin devouring his face as he improvises the most miserable rap ever. They all laugh along and he doesn't even have to ask to be accepted as one of them.

They part ways later that night, promising to meet again next week and maybe all the weeks after this. 

It's Wonsik who asks if they shouldn't find a name before they separate and Hakyeon doesn't hesitate before the word is out of his mouth.

“Vixx” he says.

He doesn't know where it is coming from. The sound is rough and foreign on his tongue but pleasant to his ears, and it's already more than enough.


	10. Elementary school (history)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Elementary School**  
>  history • OT5 • fluff • g

Kyungil is one of those middle school boys that help their mother after their classes are over. The thing is his mother is a teacher at an Elementary School and so he goes there to play or look after some kids until his mom is done with work and they can eventually go home. Other thing is, if he's quite popular with girls -he has a handsome face after all-, boys tend to get a bit jealous of him. 

(The fact that Hyemi looks at him with hearts in her eyes might explain why some of them are throwing him daggers with every of their stares.) 

Aside from this, Kyungil has made some “friends” here in the school. Even though they're a lot younger than him and a lot less mature, he's used to be around kids and find them quite cute. 

He usually play soccer with some of the boys on Tuesdays, all classes mixed up since they're just waiting for their parents to fetch them.   
One day, one of the youngest boys, one whose name he ignores but who he knows for being often teased by Jaeho, trips on his laces and falls right into the ground. Loud cries and weeping sounds can be heard. 

Dokyun is the first one to run to him and Kyungil is soon following behind. The tall boy with puffy cheeks asks the youngest if he's fine or if he has hurt himself anywhere, his face concerned. The frail boy raises his eyes only to meet Kyungil's worried ones, and as if it isn't enough, he starts crying even louder if possible. The oldest is astounded to say the least and doesn't quite know how to react to this. 

“Your face is scaring him, hyung.” it's Sihyung's voice, his dumb laughter filling the air. 

“Yah, what happened, what did you do to Yijeong, hyung?!” spits out a visibly fuming yet worried Jaeho, trying to get a view of the said boy's flushed face.

“How in the hell is it my fault?!” he shouts back, oblivious to the fact that he shouldn't swear in front of such kids, too angry and outraged to care. How in hell was it his fault? He's hurt by the only fact that he's scaring someone away. He didn't even know he could look scary. 

“Step back, all of you. Let the poor boy breathe!” It's Dokyun again, half worried, half annoyed at all of them, patting Yijeong's head tenderly as the sobbing won't stop. 

“How are you? Where does it hurt? Let me see.” his voice is soft, mother like. 

“My knee... My knee is hurting.” it comes out of whines, but it's clear enough. 

Jaeho takes Yijeong's leg in his hand to watch for himself. It's bleeding a bit but it's nothing serious, and they all let out relieved sighs at the sight.

“It's ok, you only scratched your knee. We're going to put a band-aid here and everything's going to be fine. Ok?”

Yijeong quietly nods and Kyungil carries him on his back as they're all following him to the infirmary.


End file.
